1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a semiconductor device that wirelessly transmits and receives data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices that wirelessly transmit and receive data are being developed. Examples of such a semiconductor device include those called an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, and a wireless memory.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an IC chip capable of reading and writing data by noncontact communication. Moreover, Patent Document 1 discloses that the IC chip wirelessly transmits and receives data to/from a reader/writer (hereinafter called an R/W) or the like.
Such a semiconductor device has the advantages of, for example, being small, lightweight, easy to use, and inexpensive and having a high level of security, and thus is used, for example, as a semiconductor device for managing goods. As described above, the applications of a semiconductor device that wirelessly transmits and receives data in various fields are being proposed.